FrUK
on }} FrUK is the slash ship between Francis Bonnefoy (France) and Arthur Kirkland (England) from the Hetalia: Axis Powers fandom. Canon England and France grew up together in the Middle Ages, France being the older of the two. France made fun of England for having a hairstyle that was out of fashion, to which England responded by calling France stupid. However, after France left, England made sure to grow his hair. When England ran away from the Bishop, who thought only women should be allowed to have long hair, England looked into a mirror and noticed that his hair did not look as good as France's. France found England and offered him a haircut. They went through multiple hairstyles, after which France decided England's original hairstyle looked the best on him. Later, England made fun of France wearing a dress, to which France responded that England was behind in fashion. England said that he preferred manly clothing. France gave England a smaller version of his dress, which England reluctantly accepted to wear after France said he would wear it on his head otherwise. When the year 1000 was coming, France was worried that the world would end and he would go to hell after the final judgement. He told England it was his dream to conquer him and asked England if he could live out the dream until the day of judgement, which England accepted. When it turned out the year 1000 was just a normal year, both France and England were surprised. France and England attempted to inhabit a holiday home, but were chased out by the Netherlands. Shortly after this, Finland told the two about a young he and Sweden had found. France, England and Finland came to the conclusion that the boy may be a nation like them. France and England fought over which of them got to be the nation's older brother. Finland took the two to where the young boy, America, was, and France and England started fighting over which of the two shared more characteristics with the boy. France and England continued to fight over who got the older brother title of America, until eventually England won. When raising America, England explained that the words "pork" for pig meat and "beef" for cow meat came from France, who had previously cooked for England. After hearing about the Olympics from Greece, France wanted to revive the tradition, which included being naked. When the first modern Olympics were held, France was already naked, causing England to scream. France began taking off England's clothes, explaining that everyone had to be naked. This was only stopped by Switzerland, who shot a bullet between the two and told them nobody would be naked. England and France were both part of the Allied Forces in World War I, but they nearly always disagreed with each other and took any opportunity they had to fight each other. England and France teamed up to spread bad rumors about Germany. England tried to convince Italy that Germany was talking behind his back, but this plan failed as Italy went to ask Germany about his feelings. England and France then went to a bar. At some point during World War I, France and England asked Poland if he prepared for the battle against Germany, and Poland showed that his preparations were 10,000 ponies. France told England that he felt his confidence draining, and England, for once, agreed with him. In World War II, France and England were allies yet again. During the Suez Crisis, France prepared to marry England, although he didn't want to, as his boss suggested a French-English union. He proposed, which England refused and told him to get a calendar as it wasn't April Fools' Day, to which France said he had a calendar and showed his marriage contract. England said it wasn't a calendar, and scribbled over the contract to ruin it. England told France marriage wasn't something to be taken lightly. France was angered by this and said that England wouldn't even care if he died and explained that he would even accept becoming a British territory. England told France to sort out his problems and that things would turn out okay. In the English version of movie Paint it White, England selected his own fact file on an alien ship, which included a line on how England and France loved each other sexually. Neither England not France denied this but rather wondered how that information got there. Fanon The relationship between England and France is often compared to that of a quarreling married couple. It is a popular ship in the Hetalia fandom, rivaling USUK. On AO3, it is the most written ship for France and second for both England and the Hetalia: Axis Powers fandom. Fandom FAN FICTION :France/England on FanFiction.Net : DEVIANTART : : : :